Y qué sobre el amor?
by Bunny D. Loxar
Summary: Nami es la perfecta secretaria de un exitoso empresario... Que es demasiado gigoló para poder robarle el corazón. Ella, para todos es aburrida y cuadrada, él para todos es un mujeriego y derrochador pero ambos se conoce más de lo que pensaban... LuNa, especial San Valentín!
1. Chapter 1

_**¡Hooola mis queridos lectores! ¿Cómo les baila? Espero que bien Jajaja Ya hablando enserio, espero que estén Súperrr!**_ **[Estilo Franky /(owó)/~(n.n~)]** _ **Por cierto, es una historia UA, esta vez quise traer a los personajes un poquito más a la actualidad… Que disfruten de la lectura n.n ¡Con cariño como siempre para todos! Y FELIZ SAN VALENTÍN!**_

 _ **Ni One Piece ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, le pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda Sama.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Y qué sobre el amor…?**_

"… _Aunque parezca obsesión, lo que dicta el corazón la razón no lo debe ocultar. Ama, y siempre deja en claro tu amor…"_

Eran las siete de la mañana y una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos anaranjados caminaba tranquilamente con su falda negra ajustada a las curvas de su perfecto cuerpo y una camisa color rosa pastel cubierta por un entallado bléiser a juego con la falda haciendo sonar sus tacones en el radiante suelo de la gran empresa de la familia de los Monkey D. Ella era la bella y eficiente secretaria del dueño del lugar y para ser sinceros le agradaba su trabajo más que cualquier otra cosa, pero odiaba los días como hoy.

Se dirigía tranquilamente a la oficina del director, sabía que iba a la hora y tenía ya bastante de su trabajo adelantado por lo que sólo quedaba dar a conocer esto a su jefe y luego hacer sus quehaceres habituales, pero cuando entro a darle las buenas nuevas se dio cuenta de que no había nadie.

– De seguro anda por ahí merodeando igual que los vagos – Se dijo a sí misma para luego preguntarle al guardia del director si es que lo había visto.

– Disculpa Zoro, ¿Por casualidad el director no andará por ahí haciéndolas de vago? Necesito darle información urgente – Le dijo a un alto y musculoso hombre de cabellos verdes y cara de matón que era el guardia personal del dueño de la empresa.

Ellos se trataban de manera totalmente despreocupada y sin mayor formalidad debido a que se conocían de hace varios años ya al igual que con el director y toda la familia "D", después de todo tenía más o menos la misma edad y habían asistido a la misma universidad, y por cosas del destino terminaron siendo más que conocidos.

– No, ni siquiera se ha presentado esta mañana, tal vez se quedó dormido – Le contestó con total despreocupación el peliverde.

– Vaya, gracias por la ayuda – le dijo la pelinaranja al chico haciéndole un mohín y sin decir más se marchó a su pequeña oficina para llamar al director a su teléfono celular, pero tampoco lo contestaba.

– Este idiota… ¿¡Qué demonios tendrá en su maldita cabeza!? – Se decía a sí misma molesta por lo despreocupado que resultaba ser a veces el nuevo heredero de la empresa.

Dentro de la familia "D" había tres hermanos, Ace, Sabo y Luffy, pero sólo el mayor tenía derecho a heredar la empresa, cosa que no ocurrió debido a que antes de poder hacerse cargo de cualquier cosa el hermano mayor, Ace, se enamoró perdidamente de la hermana de Nami, Nojiko, pero ella no lo aceptaba porque decía que eran de mundos muy distintos y Ace, sabiendo que era la única opción que le quedaba, renunció a todas las riquezas que su familia le ofrecía y se presentó frente a la mujer de sus sueños con sólo la ropa que llevaba puesta y su inmenso e infinito amor. Nojiko viendo todo el sacrificio que el pecoso hizo por ella no pudo más que sentirse enormemente dichosa y bendecida, por lo que aceptó su inmenso amor y ahora viven muy felices en una pequeña pero acogedora casa lejos de la ciudad en un gran campo lleno de mandarinos.

El siguiente en la línea de sucesión era Sabo, pero éste siempre dijo que no se haría cargo nunca de una empresa tan grande, por lo que se fue a la universidad a estudiar derecho y ahora ejerce su carrera en un bufete de abogados que él mismo monto, siendo uno de los más exitosos en toda la ciudad y se podría decir que incluso se destaca a nivel mundial.

Y como los dos mayores renunciaron a heredar los bienes inmediatamente estos fueron traspasados a Luffy, el hermano menor. Él lo único que tenía claro era que le divertía ir a la empresa, se llevaba bien con todos, ayudaba a los que podía y acudían a él, sabía cómo hacer su trabajo pero también disfrutaba de su juventud y se divertía lo más que podía, y como no, le encantaba molestar a su hermosa secretaria. No sabía por qué pero sentía un exquisito placer cada vez que la veía enfadarse con él cuando hacia las cosas mal o actuaba despreocupadamente. Luffy pensaba que su secretaria era demasiado cuadrada para hacer las cosas y no disfrutaba de la vida así que él se encargaba de hacerla salirse de su rutina y hoy precisamente era uno de esos días.

El día anterior se había acostado muy de madrugada debido a que había ido a visitar a Ace para llevarle algunos regalos a él y a su esposa, y antes de marcharse les había pedido que por favor no le contaran a Nami que había estado hasta tan tarde con ellos ni mucho menos que les había llevado regalos, prefería que esas cosas no se dijeran en voz alta ya que eso sólo era para que el resto hablara bien de él y eso no le agradaba al moreno, y también porque sabía que su secretaria era muy estricta cuando se trataba de horarios.

– Estúpido jefe…– Fue lo último que dijo la pelinaranja antes de comenzar a hacer su trabajo, pero al pasar el rato ya eran las nueve de la mañana y él aún no llegaba.

– "Que extraño… Por lo general cuando se va de fiesta por ahí llega como máximo a las ocho… Tal vez le ocurrió algo" – y con este pensamiento en mente decidió ir al lujoso departamento de su jefe, después de todo sólo quedaba a quince minutos en vehículo.

Le dejó dicho a su ayudante que iría a buscar al idiota del director y que por favor recibiera los recados y se los anotara en la libreta y sin más se puso en marcha.

Al llegar tuvo que subir hasta el decimoctavo piso, el último del edificio, para por fin llegar. Había una sola puerta en esa planta debido a que toda pertenecía a Luffy, así que no había forma de equivocarse de lugar. Tocó el timbre dos veces y nada, no se oía ningún ruido.

– ¡Luffy! Soy yo, Nami… ¿Estás ahí? – Decía la secretaria mientras que golpeaba la puerta, hasta que de pronto se abrió, dejando ver a un desaliñado y ojeroso chico.

– ¿Pero qué demonios le pasó director? ¿Se fue de parranda nuevamente y olvidó que hoy tenía trabajo? – Le preguntó irónicamente la pelinaranja entrando al espacioso lugar.

– Ah, hola Nami… ¿Son las siete de la mañana ya? – fue la atolondrada respuesta del moreno, el cual estaba un tanto desorientado y con un poco de fiebre.

– ¿Qué? ¡Son las nueve ya! ¡No puedo creer que seas tan despreocupado! – Le decía Nami sin notar aún que su jefe estaba un poco enfermo ya que se estaba paseando de un lugar a otro horrorizada por ver lo desordenado que era el chico.

– Ah… Lo siento, hoy no me siento bien – Dijo finalmente el chico dejándose caer sobre el amplio y cómodo sofá de la sala de estar. Qué él dijera eso era casi como si los cerdos volaran… Casi. Luffy no era de los que se enfermaba ni mucho menos de los que decía esas palabras, así que realmente debía ser algo serio.

– ¿Qué…? Realmente debes estar mal para decir algo como eso, déjame ver – Le dijo la chica acercándose a él para verlo un poco de más cerca, entonces se dio cuenta de que tenía unas ojeras tremendas y que estaba con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas. Le corrió los rebeldes mechones que tenía en la frente y se la palpó para comprobar su temperatura, pero se dio cuenta de inmediato que ardía en fiebre.

– ¡Luffy estás ardiendo en fiebre! Llamaré a un doctor para que te revise y– Pero antes de poder terminar la frase el chico la tomó del brazo y la detuvo diciendo

– No lo hagas, me dan miedo los doctores… Así que solo déjame así, mañana estaré mejor y nos veremos en la oficina – Le contestó entre suspiros el moreno.

Nami no podía simplemente marcharse de ahí y dejarlo sólo, menos en el estado en el que estaba. Verlo así tan vulnerable la hizo apiadarse de él.

– Hagamos algo, iré a la empresa y daré el aviso de que estás enfermo y de que te tomarás el día, yo terminaré de hacer unos papeleos que me faltaban, reorganizaré tus reuniones y demás cosas y vendré a cuidarte, ¿Te parece bien? – le propuso mientras que lo cubría hasta la cintura con una manta que había tirada en el suelo.

– No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres – Le contestó el moreno dándose vuelta hacia el respaldo del sofá.

– Bien, entonces nos vemos después y trata de beber algo de agua, eso ayudara – Le dijo Nami observándolo aún preocupada.

Luffy no estaba acostumbrado a que nadie se preocupara de él, después de todo él siempre estaba bien, o aparentaba estarlo, así que todos se dejaban llevar por eso e incluso muchas personas eran ayudadas por Luffy mientras que el que más necesitaba ayuda era él, y Nami lo tenía más que claro, es por eso que no se enfadó por la respuesta orgullosa que él le dio frente a su propuesta. El moreno sabía que su secretaria lo entendía a la perfección ya que más que tener una relación profesional ellos tenían una relación de amigos, pero para Luffy eso no era suficiente y nunca lo sería.

Nami se marchó dejándolo sólo en aquel gran y frío apartamento – "Y como siempre, vuelvo a estar solo…"– Pensó el moreno cerrando pesadamente sus ojos al escuchar salir a su secretaria del lugar, pero los abrió de golpe al sentir que unos pasos corría hasta él.

– Qué dem… ¿No dijiste que irías a la empresa y todo eso? – Le preguntó a Nami, la que se había devuelto al lugar.

– Si, es solo que olvidé mi celular – le contestó ella tomando el aparato que había dejado en la mesa de centro que estaba frente al sofá en el que el chico estaba acostado.

– Por un instante pensé que faltarías al trabajo pero eso es impo…– le estaba diciendo el moreno pero la pelinaranja lo hizo callar al instante porque estaba llamando a alguien.

– ¿Aló? Si soy yo, Nami… Sí, no le había ocurrido nada pero está muy enfermo así que me quedaré a cuidarlo, puedes hacerte cargo de todo por hoy ¿Verdad?... Sí, dejé todo en mi oficina, si necesitas algo sólo llámame… De acuerdo, gracias – Decía Nami paseándose por la gran sala de estar mientras que mantenía esa conversación con su ayudante.

– Pensé que era imposible hacerte faltar al trabajo, pero veo que los milagros existen – Le dijo Luffy con tono burlón a la chica.

– O te callas o me arrepentiré de haberme quedado para ayudarte – Le contestó ella tomándose el cabello en una coleta y dejando su bléiser en uno de los sofás del salón – Ven, vamos a que te acuestes en tu cuarto, no puedes quedarte aquí todo el día y menos estando así de enfermo – Agregó mientras que se pasaba uno de sus brazos por sus hombros y lo ayudaba a moverse hasta su habitación, pero al llegar al pasillo que dirigía a esta se dio cuenta de que habían al menos ocho puertas.

– ¿Por qué tienes tantas habitaciones si sólo usas una? Deberías mudarte a un lugar más pequeño… ¿Cuál es tu cuarto? – Preguntó la pelinaranja antes de avanzar.

– Algún día quiero tener una gran familia, así que no me critiques… Y tendrás que adivinar cuál es porque no te lo diré – le contestó el moreno con un mohín.

– Así que no me lo dirás… Bien, entonces tendrás que caminar tú sólo hasta tu cama – Le dijo la secretaria quitándose el brazo del chico de sus hombros, provocando que éste cayera al suelo de rodillas.

– ¡Nami! ¡Que cruel eres! ¡No tienes piedad conmigo ni porque estoy enfermo…– volvió a decir el moreno con otro mohín en su rostro.

Así estuvieron discutiendo un buen rato hasta que Luffy se rindió porque comenzaba a sentirse peor y le dijo que su cuarto era la última puerta del fondo del pasillo, así que Nami lo ayudó a ponerse en pie y lo llevó hasta su habitación, lo tendió en la gran y cómoda cama y lo cubrió un poco con el suave y blanco cubre. Luego le tomó la temperatura.

– ¡Dios, tienes cuarenta de fiebre! Y aun así te diste el lujo de juguetear en el pasillo… Espérame un segundo – Le dijo ahora muy preocupada la chica y sintiéndose un poco culpable. Fue en busca de paños fríos y una fuente con agua fría, ya que no podía perder tiempo saliendo a comprar.

Le puso un paño en la frente y otro en el cuello – Esto debería bajarte un poco la fiebre… O eso espero – Decía en voz baja la pelinaranja para no molestar al moreno que al parecer se había dormido.

Se quedó observándolo un largo rato; sus cabellos rebeldes que caían en su frente, su cicatriz debajo del ojo que lo hacía verse un poco varonil, sus labios, la forma en que su pecho subía y bajaba cada vez que respiraba… La verdad era que Nami siempre había amado a Luffy, pero sabía que no podía decir nada porque era un amor no correspondido por donde se mirara, o al menos eso pensaba ella.

Para la pelinaranja Luffy era de esos chicos que te encuentras una sola vez en la vida. Generoso, alegre, desinteresado, buen amigo y además tenía un "no sé qué" que lo hacía ser encantador, pero por eso mismo ella sabía que debía guardar silencio, después de todo ella sólo era su secretaria y probablemente habían muchas chicas mejores que ella que seguro podrían ser del gusto de su jefe. Ella sabía que a él, al igual que sus otros dos hermanos, le daba igual la clase social de las personas, pero simplemente no se tenía la confianza como para declararse o hablarle de sus sentimientos, además primero estaba el trabajo, luego el trabajo y después el trabajo, no había tiempo para nada más si quería llegar a tener una casa propia y demostrarle a su hermana que si podría salir adelante sola.

Estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos mientras que mojaba los paños y se los volvía a poner fríos en la frente y el cuello, que cuando Luffy habló sin abrir los ojos la sobresalto un poco.

– Nami… Un amigo una vez me dijo un método para bajar la fiebre rápidamente…– dijo con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

– ¿Ah sí? Qué método es, para ver si es efectivo o no – Le contestó la pelinaranja con la mejor disposición con tal de que él se mejorara.

–… ¿Pero estás dispuesta a ayudarme? – Preguntó de forma un poco maliciosa.

– ¡Por supuesto que sí! Si no, no estaría aquí – Le contestó molestándose un poco por el suspenso que el chico le estaba poniendo a ese tal método.

– Bien, entonces ten sexo conmigo Nami, así me recuperaré de inmediato de esta fiebre –.

 **.**

 **Continuará… De inmediato!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bunny D. Loxar**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí les dejo la continuación…**

 **Ni One Piece ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, le pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Y qué sobre el amor…?**

 **.**

– Bien, entonces ten sexo conmigo Nami, así me recuperaré de inmediato de esta fiebre – Le dijo abriendo lentamente sus ojos y mirándola seriamente mientras que le tomaba la mano.

– ¿L-Luffy?… Qué demonios estás diciendo, ya déjate de bromas, no es momento – Le contestó la pelinaranja enfadándose un poco de que su jefe pudiera decir tales palabras con un rostro tan serio y en una situación así.

– Nami, no estoy bromeando – Insistió el moreno sentándose con un poco de dificultad en la cama sin soltar la mano de la chica – Hablo en serio – Dijo finalmente al mismo tiempo que se apoyaba pesadamente en el hombro de la pelinaranja.

– Que demonios Luffy, ¿Quién te crees que soy? Si quieres hacer ese tipo de cosas pues búscate a otra… Muy enfermo estarás pero no estoy dispuesta a hacer eso sólo para que te mejores – Fue lo que la pelinaranja le contestó, ahora sí bastante enfadada y sintiéndose un poco pasada a llevar

.

Lo encontraba algo totalmente intolerable, estaba segura de que él no sentía nada por nadie, mucho menos por ella, además de que todas las chicas con las que alguna vez tuvo algo fue sólo por diversión y por saber qué se sentía, y ella no quería ser una de esas… A pesar de que lo amaba con todo su corazón, no quería que él la tuviera como "alguien con quien paso el rato", ella merecía algo mejor.

– Ese es el problema Nami… No puedo estar con nadie que no seas tú – Volvió a hablar Luffy sin sacar su cabeza de su hombro, pero esta vez le soltó la mano y la abrazó. Y ahí estaba Nami en la disyuntiva de si creer o no en él… ¿Qué se supone que se debe hacer en un caso así?

– Sabes Luffy… Yo nunca he hecho "eso" con alguien y no quiero que esa primera vez sea contigo solo porque estás enfermo, no quiero acostarme con nadie que no tenga sentimientos hacia mí así que lo lamento mucho, pero me voy… Te voy a dejar unas aspirinas en tu velador para que te tomes en la noche antes de dormir y un caldo de pollo, luego de eso me iré – Y sin más volvió a acostar al moreno que la miraba casi sin expresión, lo cubrió hasta el pecho con el cubrecama y se fue rápidamente a la cocina a prepararle la sopa con el rostro totalmente colorado.

Está bien, con lo que él le había dicho se le derritió el corazón pero no quería confiar en sus palabras… Aunque más que eso, tenía miedo. Si hubiera actuado por lo que le dictaba su corazón probablemente hubiera saltado a sus brazos y hubieran tenido una mañana salvaje en la cama, ¿Pero luego de eso qué? ¿Ella se ducharía, se vestiría y todo volvería a ser como antes? No quería que las cosas terminaran así y mucho menos porque ella lo amaba, y si iba a estar con él no quería que fueran un par de horas simplemente, así que debía actuar de forma racional.

Al poco rato estuvo de vuelta en la habitación y traía con ella una bandeja con el caldo, dejó el plato en el pequeño mueble que estaba junto a la cama del chico, luego le dejó las aspirinas junto a la comida en conjunto con un vaso de agua, le cambió los paños que tenía en la frente y el cuello y se despidió.

– Perdón por irme así, pero la situación lo amerita. Nos vemos mañana en la empresa, si es que vas…– y sin decir más salió de la habitación, tomó su bléiser y se marchó con un pesar en el corazón.

– Así que nunca ha estado con nadie… Qué raro, con lo linda que es supuse que ya había tenido al menos tres o cuatro novios…– Se decía a si mismo Luffy mientras que se sentaba en la cama y se tomaba la exquisita sopa que le habían preparado – Además sabe cocinar, y muy bien… Hmm… Nami – Dijo un poco triste mirando el plato de sopa – Metí la pata… –

.

A veces él resultaba ser un completo idiota, y si había estado con una que otra mujer en el pasado, pero era por simple curiosidad y ninguna cumplió las expectativas que él tenía respecto al amor, ya que muchas veces sólo lo buscaban por su fama y por su dinero más que por ser él mismo. Hasta ahora la única mujer que lo hacía volverse más idiota de lo que ya era, que lo hacía acelerarse, sentir ansiedad, atraer sus ojos, apretarle el estómago y acelerarle el corazón era nada más que su bella secretaria, y a pesar de que él pensaba que no tenía oportunidades con ella lo intentaría de todas maneras, ¿Qué podía perder?

.

Luffy había tomado esta decisión un par de días atrás, cuando él se dirigía en su lujoso auto a su departamento y la vio caminar calmadamente hacia la parada de autobuses, entonces disminuyó la velocidad sólo para observarla un poco más y luego ofrecer llevarla, pero en eso que la observaba vio como un tipo se le acercaba y comenzaba a decirle un sinfín de halagos que ella no tomó en cuenta, luego otro tipo le ofreció llevarla pero ella rechazó la oferta rotundamente, así que era el turno de él de tocarle la bocina e invitarla a subir para llevarla hasta su hogar, pero de pronto llegó un tipo alto y rubio que comenzó a hablarle y al parecer ella si lo conocía porque se fueron caminando juntos y entraron en un pequeño café que había cerca del lugar.

Sintió como un calor se le subía a la cabeza, le dolió el pecho y se sintió cabizbajo, lo único que quería era bajarse de su auto y correr a ver quién era y porqué estaba con Nami. Le preguntó a Usopp, un viejo amigo de la infancia con quien solía juntarse todos los sábados, si es que sabía qué podía ser eso y este le contestó que esos eran claros síntomas de celos y comenzó a felicitarlo porque por fin se había dado cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos. Luego de eso lo medito un poco y realmente se dio cuenta de que si le gustaba mucho su secretaría a la que conocía hace ya muchos años, pero no era tan simple como un "me gustas", él sintió que era algo más grande que eso, era algo como un "Te amo" o un "te necesito conmigo" y con eso en mente tomó la decisión de hacer lo humanamente posible para que esa chica se enamorara perdidamente de él, pero al parecer había empezado de mala manera.

– Estúpido Usopp… ¿Habrá sido verdad eso de que el sexo hace que la fiebre se vaya?... – Y diciendo esto terminó de beberse la sopa y se recostó en su cama para ver televisión ya sintiéndose un poco mejor.

.

Al día siguiente Nami llego, como siempre, puntual a la empresa y se fue directamente a hablar con su ayudante para preguntarle cómo había resultado todo el día anterior en el trabajo

– No te preocupes Nami, todo salió como de costumbre y no tuve problemas en nada, por cierto te dejé todos los documentos y demás cosas en tu oficina – le contestó la joven amablemente.

– Me alegra oír eso, muchas gracias Kaya, no sé qué haría sin ti – y sin más se fue a su oficina a ordenar todo y chequear lo del día, pero había algo que no dejaba de rondarle en la cabeza.

– "¿Con qué cara se supone que deba mirar a Luffy después de lo de ayer…?" – Pensaba una y otra vez recordando lo que éste le había dicho, y cuando tuvo todo en orden se decidió a actuar como de costumbre, como si nada hubiera pasado y tomó los papeles que el moreno tenía que firmar y las reuniones que debía confirmar para luego dirigirse hacia su despacho.

Al llegar tocó la puerta como siempre hacia y la sobresaltó un poco el escucharlo hablar.

– ¡Adelante! –Gritó animadamente.

En el fondo tenía la esperanza de que el chico no contestara, pero lo hizo así que sólo le quedaba tomar aire y entrar despreocupadamente a la gran habitación.

– Hola director, aquí están los papeles que debe firmar para autorizar las obras que está realizando al norte de la ciudad, estos otros son los que tiene que firmar para que los agricultores puedan enviar sus productos con nuestra marca impresos en ellos y estas son las reuniones a las que debe asistir por hoy – Le dijo casi sin mirarlo a la cara y dejando los papeles en el gran escritorio marrón caoba, pero al dejarlos Luffy apresuradamente le tomó la mano y le impidió marchar.

– Buenos días Nami… Gracias por lo de ayer, gracias a eso hoy me levante con mis energías al cien por ciento shishishi – Le dijo mientras que sacaba músculos de uno de sus brazos.

– No fue nada, ahora te dejo para que revises los papeles… Cuando termines de firmarlos por favor llámame para poder venir a buscarlos y enviarlos… y me dices a las reuniones que asistirás y a las que no para confirmar tu asistencia – y diciendo esto salió apresuradamente de la oficina del moreno.

– ¡Sabía que estaría actuando extraño! …Espero que le guste la sorpresa que le va a llegar en un rato más…– Se dijo a si mismo Luffy al verla salir tan aprisa de su despacho.

Al pasar unos cuantos minutos, mientras Nami seguía adelantando trabajo y esperaba el llamado de su jefe para lo de los papeles, llegó a su oficina un hombre con un gran ramo de flores.

– Hem, disculpe que la moleste, pero me dijeron que aquí podría encontrar a la señorita Nami – Dijo el hombre mientras que entraba tímidamente a la pequeña habitación.

–Sí, soy yo… ¿Qué necesita? – Preguntó la pelinaranja un poco confundida, después de todo nunca le llegaban mensajes o cartas a través de repartidores.

– Me enviaron para que le entregara este arreglo floral – Y diciendo esto le dejó sobre una mesita de centro que había en el lugar el gran ramo de flores para luego agregar – No debe firmar nada porque el que el que le envía las flores ya lo hizo… Yo me retiro ahora, que tenga buen día – y se marchó apresuradamente.

– ¿¡Flores!? …Pero quién… No creo que sea Sanji, él ya tiene novia y es muy celosa, no aceptaría que estuviera mandándole flores a sus amigas… – Diciendo esto se levantó de su asiento y tomó el hermoso ramo, notando que había una nota dentro de él. No tenía destinatario ni emisor así que rápidamente la abrió, estaba escrita con pésima letra pero esto no fue un problema para la chica, así que comenzó a leerla:

– " _Querida Nami, lamento mucho lo que ocurrió ayer, no estaba pensando ni hablando con todos mis sentidos, la fiebre hizo de mi cabeza un caos… Espero puedas perdonarme…  
Con cariño, Luffy." –_

La secretaria jamás en su vida había recibido un ramo de flores y nunca pensó que Luffy fuera a hacer tal cosa sólo para disculparse.

– "Es imposible enojarse contigo Luffy… Y de todas maneras ni estaba enojada, estaba incómoda… ¡Pero eso ya paso, iré a darle las gracias por esto!" – Y con esto en mente dejó el ramo de flores en un gran jarrón con agua que tenía para beber y se fue directo a la oficina de su director, entrando sin si quiera golpear la puerta.

– ¡Luffy! – Dijo alegre apenas abrió, pero rápidamente cambio de actitud al ver que él estaba con una hermosa chica que ella no había visto pasar antes, por culpa de tener los ojos pegados a los papeleos y a la pantalla de la laptop.

– Oh Nami, adelante, quiero presentarte a Makino, una amiga de la infancia – Le dijo el moreno presentándole a la chica que estaba junto a él.

–B-buenos días, es un gusto, me llamo Nami – Le habló la pelinaranja educadamente a la joven.

– El gusto es mío, señorita Nami… Luffy siempre está hablando de ti, ahora veo porque, es una chica muy linda Luffy, espero que no metas la pata… Bueno, yo ya debo irme, se me hace tarde para mi cita con Shanks, nos vemos otro día Luffy, adiós señorita Nami – Y sin más la joven se marchó del lugar dejándolos solos.

.

– Qué fue eso Shishishi – Decía divertido el moreno mientras que miraba la expresión de póker que tenía su secretaria en el rostro – ¿Entonces, a qué venías tan contenta recién? – le preguntó tomando asiento detrás de su escritorio y poniéndose algo más serio.

– Bueno yo… Muchas gracias por las flores, estaban hermosas… Y por supuesto que estás perdonado, sólo espero que no vuelvas a hacer ese tipo de propuestas fuera de contexto – Le dijo la pelinaranja acercándose a su escritorio hasta quedar frente al moreno.

– ¿Osea que puedo proponértelo estando en el contexto adecuado? – Preguntó mirándola coquetamente mientras que ponía sus codos en el escritorio y apoyaba el rostro en sus manos.

– ¿Qué? No, no quise decir eso… De todas maneras, ¿Tienes listo los papeles que te entregué hace un momento? – Le pregunto ella tratando de cambiar el tema.

– Sip, ahí están todos y sobre lo de las reuniones confírmalas todas – Le contestó el moreno notando que no era momento de hablar del asunto y mucho menos ahora que lo habían perdonado.

– Bien, seguiré con mi trabajo entonces – y se disponía a salir pero Luffy rápidamente se levantó de su escritorio y corrió para cubrirle la salida a la chica.

– ¿Pero qué haces? Quítate, necesito enviar estos papeles y confirmar tus reuniones – Le dijo un poco nerviosa pero a la vez molesta – "Qué rayos le ocurre ahora…"– Pensó para sus adentros, con el corazón a mil y sintiendo cada latido en los oídos.

– Pensándolo mejor, cancela todas mis reuniones, tengo algo más importante que hacer – Fue la respuesta que le dio.

– Perfecto, ¿Las corro para otro día entonces? Mañana casi no tienes nada que hacer, puedo agendarlas para la tarde, después de todo son solo tres – Prosiguió Nami hablando con un tono muy profesional para no meterse en los asuntos personales del chico, ella no tenía nada que ver ahí, y cuando se ponía en modo secretaria era muy difícil sacarla de ahí.

– Si, para mañana en la tarde está bien... ¿No me vas a preguntar por qué las cancelé así tan de pronto? – Le preguntó un poco aburrido el moreno, apoyando la espalda en la puerta.

– No tengo por qué hacerlo, son tus cosas personales, ahora déjame pasar por favor – Contestó la pelinaranja nuevamente con su tono de voz serio.

– Que seria eres Nami…No es algo tan personal si eso te incluye a ti ¿Verdad? – Insistió con el tema el moreno dejando un poco perdida a su secretaria.

– ¿Perdón? – Preguntó un poco desconcertada.

– Quiero que salgas conmigo esta tarde… Puedes, ¿Verdad? – Le dijo acercándose a ella de forma peligrosa y con un tono de voz un poco ronco.

– Herm…sí, creo… ¿A dónde quieres salir conmigo? Siempre dices que soy una aburrida y patosa– Le confesó algo sorprendida y un poco nerviosa.

– Eso es sorpresa… Bien, entonces pasaré por ti a las siete – Y diciendo esto le abrió la puerta para que saliera.

– B-Bien… pero dame aunque sea una pista para que a la hora de vestirme no ande fuera de ocasión – Le dijo la chica ya fuera de la habitación.

– Hmm…Nami, piensa en esta invitación como en una cita, ¿Si? Así que vístete como cuando sales a citas con los chicos, ya sabes, ponte más guapa que de lo habitual – Le contestó el moreno mientras que le guiñaba un ojo y tras de eso cerro su puerta dejándola un poco perdida, nerviosa y ansiosa ya que a pesar de su edad y de ser muy bella nunca antes había salido con ningún chico en esos términos.

– ¿¡Cómo se supone que tengo que vestirme para una cita!? –.

 **.**

 **Continuará…**

 **.  
Bunny D. Loxar**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hooola queridos lectores! Aquí les dejo el último capítulo con muuucho cariño y abrazos! :D**

 **Ni One Piece ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Eiichiro Oda.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Y qué sobre el amor…?**

 **.**

A penas salió del trabajo se fue directo a su departamento, abrió su laptop personal y buscó tutoriales de cómo maquillarse, peinarse y vestirse para una cita con su crush, e intentó hacer las cosas tal y como lo hacía la chica del tutorial, pero no se vio igual de guapa que la del video. El labial que se había aplicado le resaltaba demasiado los labios, mientras que las pestañas le quedaron demasiado maquilladas, la base no pegaba muy bien con su piel y el cabello se le terminó enredando al intentar hacerse una trenza cascada. Y ya resignada con todo ello se quitó el peinado y el maquillaje, se peinó y maquillo como hacía siempre, se puso un poco de perfume, abrió su closet y buscó entre sus prendas algo que se viera decente, llegando al fondo de este, a una pequeña caja que había prometido no volver a abrir.

Su madre, antes de cambiarse de ciudad, le había regalado un precioso vestido color morado oscuro, con escote en v y pequeños encajes de flores pero nunca lo quiso usar porque era demasiado excesivo y probablemente nunca tendría la necesidad de sacarlo de su caja, así que sencillamente lo había dejado en su caja, en lo más profundo del armario.

– Esta puede ser la ocasión de lucirte…a – Le susurró al vestido, sacándolo delicadamente y probándoselo frente al espejo.

– Me acentúa el pecho y las caderas… Pero demonios, no pensé que me quedaría tan bien… Te ves guapa Nami – Se dijo intentado levantarse el ánimo luego del fracaso de los tutoriales de internet.

Sin más que hacer se colocó sus "zapatos de ocasión especial", unos tacones negros bastante altos y de charol, lo que hacía que su figura se viera aún más estilizada.

– Creo que me excedí un poco… Es solo una jodida cita, no debería emocionarme tanto… Él ha tenido muchas citas… No seré la excepción a eso – Le comentó a su reflejo en el espejo, echándose una última mirada antes de tomar su cartera y dirigirse a la salita de estar a esperar que se hiciera la hora, pero en el instante en el que se iba a sentar a tomarse un vaso de agua helada, alguien llamó a su puerta.

– ¿Qué? Aún faltan treinta minutos para que pase por mí – Susurró mirando el reloj y sintiendo cómo el estómago se le contraía de nervios.

Se paró frente a la puerta, inspiró y exhaló, relajó los músculos de sus brazos y entonces abrió con la mejor de sus sonrisas. Era el conserje del edificio.

– Señorita Nami, hoy a las ocho se cortará la luz para poder reparar unos fusiles que están malos, solo quería avisarle en caso de cualquier cosa – Le advirtió amablemente el hombre.

– De acuerdo, muchas gracias por decírmelo Gen -san– Respondió ella, sonriéndole algo apenada por darse cuenta que no era su chico.

– No hay de que… Y déjeme decirle que se ve guapísima esta tarde, el chico que saldrá con usted es un afortunado – Le comentó respetuosamente, haciéndole una leve reverencia con la gorra.

– ¿Verdad que sí? – Dijo alguien desde el pasillo. Una voz demasiado familiar.

– Oh, así que es usted el afortunado, cuide mucho a esta jovencita ¿Si? Es la mejor chica que podrá conocer en su vida – Y sin esperar respuesta se marchó a paso lento.

– ¿Luffy? – Preguntó un poco aturdida por verlo tan temprano frente a su puerta, vestido con traje y trayendo entre sus manos una rosa blanca, y él a su vez estaba embobado deleitándose con la imagen de la preciosa mujer que estaba frente a él.

– Nami… Te ves demasiado hermosa… Demonios, es más que eso, luces espléndida – Le dijo roncamente, acercándose a ella para poder entrar en su departamento.

– G-gracias, tú también luces bien – Respondió, haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo entrar y luego cerrar la puerta.

– Ten, la compré pensando en ti… En el lenguaje de las flores, el blanco significa respeto, solo quería que lo supieras – Dijo el moreno, extendiéndole la delicada flor.

– Vaya, no lo sabía… Interesante, he recibido muchas flores hoy, gracias – Le agradeció algo divertida, tomando la flor, oliéndola y dejándola en un florero aparte de las primeras flores que había recibido.

– Entonces, ¿A dónde me llevara hoy el señor Monkey D? – Preguntó curiosa, coqueteándole con la mirada.

– Eso es una sorpresa, bella señorita… Ahora ¿Sería tan amable de honrarme con su compañía? – Le pidió, extendiéndole el brazo para que ella se tomara de él, y así lo hizo. Salieron juntos del departamento, bajaron tranquilamente en el ascensor, se subieron al lujoso auto del chico y partieron rumbo a la costa. Treinta minutos más tarde estaban aparcando en un pequeño puerto en la playa.

– ¿Vamos a tener nuestra cita aquí en la playa? Me hubiera puesto ropa más cómoda – Le dijo algo emocionada. Amaba el mar pero lamentaba estar tan elegante para la situación.

– No es exactamente aquí, ven conmigo – Respondió Luffy, tomándola de la mano suavemente para guiarla. Caminaron hacia el pequeño puente de madera y la hizo subir al único yate del lugar.

– Espero que no te mareen los viajes en el mar – Le dijo animado, ayudándola a sentarse en un pequeño sofá de cuero negro, junto a la zona del timón.

– No que va – Respondió ella animadamente, viendo cómo el chico preparaba todo para echar a andar el vehículo.

– No sabía que tenías un Yate – Le comentó arreglándose un poco el cabello. El viento la estaba despeinando un poco.

– Creo que hay muchas cosas que desconoces de mí, querida Nami – Respondió él, manejando suavemente el yate. Minuto que pasaba era minuto que se alejaban cada vez más de la costa y de la ciudad.

La secretaria estaba encantada viendo como todo empezaba a verse cada vez más pequeño, sintiendo como el viento le rosaba suavemente la piel, como el aire salado le enredaba el cabello y como Luffy se veía tan atractivo al volante. Llegados a un punto, dejó el motor descansar e hizo que el lujoso vehículo flotara a su voluntad por las suaves olas, para así poder prestarle atención a su bella cita.

– Entonces ¿Tienes hambre? – Le preguntó con una chispa de emoción en los ojos.

– Un poco, no alcancé a cenar con todo lo de arreglarme y esas cosas – Confesó la chica, metiéndose un mechón de cabello detrás del oído.

– Bien, tú me cocinaste un sabroso caldo de pollo cuando estuve enfermo, ahora me toca a mí hacer la comida ¿Qué te gustaría comer? Tengo de todo para preparar aquí mismo – Le ofreció, extendiéndole la mano para que lo acompañara a la parte trasera del yate, donde había una pequeña mesa arreglada con flores, velas y una botella de champán.

– Ah, bueno… Realmente no lo sé, sorpréndeme – Contesto Nami, lanzándola una sonrisa lasciva que no pasó desapercibida.

– No tengo mayores problemas en hacerlo, señorita – Y diciendo esto se puso manos a la obra. Salteó verduras y carne por separado, preparó un poco de pasta, sazonó con vino, uso pimienta y algo de sal y entonces ¡voilà! La cena estaba lista.

– No es algo tan complejo ni escandaloso pero creo que sabe bien – Dijo Luffy, mientras servía cantidades similares en dos platillos.

– No te preocupes, eso lo juzgaré yo – Bromeó la chica, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. La sensación de que la persona a la que amaba estuviera haciendo eso solo por ella la hacía sentir extraña, le llenaba el corazón, la hacía sentir más liviana, más contenta.

Durante la cena charlaron sobre temas triviales, se burlaron de los gerentes de otras empresas que lucían extraños, comentaron quiénes eran los que más trabajaban y quienes era los más eficientes de la empresa y entonces, cuando estaban terminando de comer, se dieron cuenta de que la luna menguante se posaba sobre ellos, formando un precioso reflejo en el mar.

– Encenderé las velas – Susurró el moreno con manos temblorosas, por alguna razón que la pelinaranja desconocía.

– Quisiera estar siempre así, tranquila, sin el bullicio de la ciudad, sintiendo la brisa marina en mi piel y escuchando el relajante ruido del mar…– Soltó de pronto ella, poniéndose de pie y apoyándose en la baranda para observar mejor la luna.

– A veces, cuando tengo ganas de estar así como dices, tomo el yate y navego mar adentro… Es fascinante – Dijo él, acercándose a su lado.

– ¿Cómo lo haces? – Preguntó ella al cabo de un par de minutos de silencio.

– ¿Hacer qué? –

– Esto, lograr que las chicas se sientan encantadas por ti… ¿Siempre haces lo mismo o a tus otras novias las llevabas a restaurantes caros? –

– ¿A mis otras novias? ¿Insinúas que tú eres mi actual novia? – Preguntó centrándose en una sola parte de lo que le habían dicho. No le gustaba hablar de las mujeres con las que había salido, menos con personas que de verdad le importaban.

– No insinuó nada solo tengo curiosidad, ya sabes… Dicen las malas lenguas que has tenido muchas novias, y no digamos que eres un Adonis – Contestó ella a modo de mofa, sonriéndole de medio lado.

– No lo sé, todas solo se han fijado en que soy joven y tengo mucho dinero, nada más… Pero cuando ven lo idiota que puedo llegar a ser, o que a veces me tiro gases cuando estoy relajado en mi casa, ellas simplemente me dejan diciendo que merecen algo mejor… ¡Como si las personas no nos tirásemos pedos! – Se río, recordando las caras de horror de las chicas.

– Supongo que hoy en día todo es desechable… Hasta las personas, cuando ya no te sirven simplemente las botas – Susurró algo apenada, recordando cómo los chicos con los que había intentado tener algo la cambiaban por mujeres más experimentadas.

– Pero eso ocurre solo porque no hay amor verdadero… Nami, cuando las personas se quieren de verdad, se tienen paciencia, se aceptan tal y como son, con un ojo más o con uno menos… Sé que piensas que soy un maldito idiota, superficial, irracional y gigoló… Pero quiero que te des cuenta que soy más que lo que dicen de mí, no te dejes llevar por lo que has escuchado, cree en lo que tú piensas de mí, en la imagen que te has formado de mi durante todos los años que nos conocemos… Por favor – Le pidió el moreno, teniendo muy en cuenta que ella, más que nadie, lo conocía más que bien. Pero ella guardó silencio y no le dio una sola mirada, y cuando iba a protestar ella habló.

– Creo que eres un idiota, un cabeza hueca, un curioso y jodido gigoló… Pero no eres mala persona, ayudas a quien puedes, no hablas mal de nadie, vives como quieres hacerlo, eres amable, gracioso, y cuando quieres puedes llegar a ser muy atento… Y muchas cosas que no sé cómo poner en palabras pero de todo eso, no sé qué es lo que me hizo enamorarme de ti, Luffy – Le confesó, volteándose hacia él para mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Por primera vez en su vida estaba siendo cien por ciento sincera con alguien.

– Nami… Yo, no sé qué decir… Es decir, no pensé que llegaría tan lejos – Respondió él, nervioso y con las manos sudadas – Tú… ¿Realmente me amas… A mí? – Preguntó casi ingenuamente.

– ¿Ves a algún otro chico por aquí? – Contestó ella entre risas. No podía creer que unas pocas palabras lo pusieran así de nervioso.

– Bueno, la verdad es que en la parte de abajo del yate tengo a un chico escondido…– Bromeó, rodeándola con sus brazos y atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo – Nami… Hueles tan bien, eres tan perfecta… Pensé que nunca escucharía esas palabras viniendo de ti pero fue mucho más rápido de lo que esperaba… Creí que tendría que hacerte ver unicornios para que me declararas tu amor – Le dijo más calmadamente, apoyando su cabeza sobre la de ella.

– En realidad no me gustan esas cosas, pero apreciaría el gesto – Se mofó, inspirando el exquisito olor a perfume y gel de ducha que emanaba el moreno.

– Nami, quiero besarte – Le susurró al oído, provocando que su piel se erizara por completo.

– Esas cosas no se dicen, se hacen – Y diciendo esto se separó levemente de él, le tomó el rostro entre las manos y lo besó suavemente, sintiendo sus ásperos labios sobre los de ella.

Poco a poco el beso se fue intensificando, hasta que ya no pudieron respirar y se vieron en la obligación de separarse.

– Oh Nami, te amo tanto… Por favor no huyas de mí y olvida lo de la otra vez, eso fue una estupidez que me dijo un amigo… Supongo que fue lo peor que pude haber hecho para coquetearte – Le confesó, apoyando avergonzado el rostro en su delicado hombro.

– Si, fue lo peor… Pero no te preocupes, sé lo estúpido que puedes llegar a ser… Y te amo así. No escaparé de ti otra vez, pero si intentas hacer algo estúpido ten muy en cuenta que no me voy a contener y te golpearé tan fuerte que no podrás ir a trabajar al día siguiente – Lo amenazó ella, con una angelical sonrisa en el rostro.

– Quiero hacer las cosas bien… Nami ¿Quieres ser mi novia? ¿Y cómo extensión de eso, la futura madre de mis hijos? – Le pidió, tomándole ambas manos, con la pequeña luna como testigo del momento.

– No lo sé… ¿Debería pensarlo? – Preguntó con una media sonrisa.

– ¡Ya me dijiste que me amabas, no puedes echarte para atrás ahora! – Dijo Luffy casi con terror, alejándose levemente de ella para mirarla bien.

– Es una broma, tú, pedazo de idiota… ¡Claro que sí quiero, quiero todo de ti! Menos tus gases y tu dinero… Ah, y tú – Pero antes de que pudiera seguir nombrando defectos, el moreno la tomó por la cintura, la levantó y la besó una y otra y otra vez, hasta que sus labios se pusieron del mismo color que el labial de la chica.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Fin**_

.

 _ **¡Espero les haya gustado! No lo quise alargar mucho para no dar la lata (Y para alcanzar a publicarlo en San Valentín y no en mil años más…Haha).**_

 _ **¡Muuchiiiiiisimas gracias por leer, por añadir a favoritos, por comentar o por simplemente pasarse por aquí, son los mejores!**_

 _ **Que todos tengan un día hermoso… Los que estén solitos, piensen siempre que así mejor no gastan su dinero (? Y los que tengan pareja, bueno, ámense que para eso es la vida, para amar señores!**_

 _ **¡Nos leemos pronto!**_

 _ **Bunny D. Loxar**_


End file.
